


Seduction and Sacrifice

by darknnerdy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Possessive Loki, Sacrifice, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknnerdy/pseuds/darknnerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy makes a sacrifice to the God of Mischief and Lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction and Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.  
> I'm working up the courage to a full length fic. So a smutshot felt like the right place to begin.  
> Glaring errors are mine.  
> Jonesn you are the best.

The gold armor beneath her palms feel like sin against her flesh. His leather wrapped legs like heaven between her thighs. 

She’s aware of what she’s about to do. How wrong it is. That he’s toying with her to get what he wants, but she’s playing a game all her own with the God of Lies. 

One she plans to win. 

"Always fighting me, my pet. Give into me," he pleads but she knows the treachery in his words. The mischief dancing in his cruel eyes as they rake over her body.

Darcy bites back a moan as his hands, those long slender fingers, spread her further open. Exposing every inch of her to him. Ice against a burning fire. He cools the ache and the need, only to tease her. 

Always teasing. 

She can’t look up at him. Can’t meet the storm that awaits her in those fire filled eyes. 

“Darcy.” It’s a whisper in her ear. A dark promise pulled from a malicious smirk as his tongue strokes the sensitive skin of her neck. He illicites reactions from her that should be against the law. 

A growl of tension as his teeth nip at her ear. 

Her finger digging into his skin until it breaks. 

He’s sin and sex. Dripping with sweat above her as she kneels beneath him. 

She knows saying yes means more than one night. 

Especially now. 

With him. 

The God of Mischief. 

His thumb skims her jaw, pulling her gaze from the wall to him. His green eyes pinning her like prey, demanding her attention. To obey him. There’s a mixture of emotion. A chaos swirling as his eyes sparkle with flecks of flames. 

She wants to speak. To beg for him to break her. To possess her. The words are caught. An iron grip held tight by the possibilities he can promise. 

She knows she should be afraid. Terrified of the power he wields, but all she can think about is the leather that brushes against her and the chill of his hands. How his lips burn a path along her body she never thought possible. The pressure feather light, yet she can’t seem to move. Trapped beneath a monster she willingly loves. 

Loki looks down at her, his mind just as fragile, his anger just as volatile.

His fingers reach the silk between her legs, sending a shiver along her body as he pulls on it slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. 

She knows he’s using magic, can feel it wrapping around her bones and twisting at her nerves. 

Bastard. 

"Humans hold such a frailty. A weakness seen by God's. To test such boundaries..." He licks his lips with a silvertongue as she shivers at his words and unravels from his touch. 

"Loki," she tries, but his lips are on hers like a serpents strike. Devouring. Consuming. Pulling her to him.

It's a fight of hands and lips. Of nails across skin and teeth into flesh. His growls vibrate through her, deep into her bones as the last shred of her clothing disappears. 

"You believe me to broken. A boy hidden within a man's flesh. Protected by his immortal bone." He pins her wrists in his hand, pulling them to the point of pain above her head. "Tell me, Darcy." His lips hover above hers, his breath cold against her mouth. "Do I feel like a boy now?" 

Their barrier is broken as flesh meets flesh. A thrust and a scream. Sweat beads against her skin, mixing with his own as their bodies move in an intoxicating rhythm. 

“More, Loki,” she begs, gripping him hard as her legs wrap around his waist. “Please.” 

His form shifts as his eyes flood with crimson and his skin tints with blue. The ridges that form along his lean body rise, digging into her skin, but she doesn’t care. They were made for her. 

This is her Loki, the one that hides away with shame. She wants him as raw and as open as she’s displayed before. 

She’d ask him to beg if she didn’t think he’d gag her. 

Instead, her hand travels up his arm as he pulls away, inching slowly out of her before his red eyes meet hers. 

“This will hurt, pet.” There’s a promise and a storm deep in his eyes. His words send a chill up her spine creating a dark need inside of her. 

A scream breaks through the room as Loki let’s his monster loose. It craves her flesh and worships her soul as ice melts against fire. 

“Loki.” Her breath his hot against his neck, her teeth dangerously close to breaking his skin as she holds on. All her thoughts are muddled, spiraling out of control as he connects them in a way no one can break. 

He pulls her flush against his chest, his hands greedy against her back, and a gasp leaves her lips as they disappear only for her to find herself above him. Writhing in pleasure as his nimble fingers dig deep into her hips. 

She feels the bruises as they form. Craves their pain as her hips grind and her mouth parts in a silent moan. 

So wrong. Her mind screams, trying to break their trance, but his hold is too strong and she gives in too easily. 

His harsh eyes admire the dangerous goddess above him. Drinking in the beauty and swallowing it whole. It's a connection he never thought possible as she's undone around him. Her body trembling as he pushes harder. He let’s his head fall back, the pleasure of her so close sinking into his bones. 

For a blink, a single moment in time, he allows his body to enjoy what she gives. Trusting her like no other, until it’s too much and he’s flipping her, pressing her hands into the mattress and licking his lips.

He drags his icy fingers over her arm, watching as she shivers beneath him. 

“I’m going to ruin you,” he whispers and her eyes go wide, her teeth breaking the skin of lips as he pushes inside of her once more. 

It’s the metallic taste of her blood that brings out a possessive growl within her. 

His thrusts aren’t kind. A punishing mix of desire and hate. He’s tainting her and she’s destroying him. Both fooling themselves as they whisper of pleasure against their mouths. 

Darcy shakes. Her muscles tightening as poisonous eyes demand more. Leaving her only room to breath as their bodies feed off one another in a sinister sacrifice to a God. 

To Loki. 

She comes undone, a screaming clawing mess beneath him as his motions become wild. 

She thrashes as he pushes deeper inside, breaking her. Possessing her. Dominating every inch she has to give. 

The roar that breaks the silence in the room as they move is primal. A thirst not quite quenched, Loki binds her wrist in his icy grip as he tears her apart. 

Piece by shattering piece she falls, begging for more, and taking all he has. 

It’s weak and yet they play his deadly game until he’s sure she’s fractured beyond other’s repair. Until he’s taken what she’s offered with selfish need. 

When his teeth sink into her neck, she knows she’s done. That she’s sacrificed herself to a god with no remorse. No guilt in the damage he’s inflicted. 

In the end, as the world around them shimmers with deceit and a scent all their own, Loki seals her fate with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> That didn't completely suck right?


End file.
